1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical retractors and surgical retractor stays. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plastic retractor stay assembly for use in surgical retractor stays wherein the hook member of the retractor stay is formed from a material which is substantially non-interfering with magnetic fields or X-rays used in such medical diagnostic methods such as MRI (magnetic resonance imaging), CAT (computer aided tomography) scans and standard X-ray techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the course of a surgical procedure or operation, the surgeon opens the patient with a scalpel, forming an incision and surgical site. As the surgeon cuts deeper, the operating room staff typically holds tissue away from the operative field using one or more retractors.
Most retractors are one piece metallic implements or have a metallic hook member for securing tissue and holding the tissue away from the operating field as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,649 which is incorporated by reference. One common medical diagnostic imaging technique is MRI imaging. MRI imaging requires the application of a high field homogeneous magnetic field to the surgical area of the patient. Other common diagnostic techniques are CAT scans and standard X-ray imaging which require application of X-ray radiation to the surgical area of the patient.